Shadow of the Day
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: Um encontro marcado pelo destino. Uma antiga ideologia revivida. Uma guerra entre os seres da noite reerguida.


Prefácio – _Once Upon a Time..._

_Em tempos imemoriais, quando as terras não conheciam divisão, grandes guerreiros nela viviam, cada grupo representando um dos seis Elementos. Os guerreiros da Água, sutis e facilmente adaptados para qualquer condição de luta; os guerreiros do Fogo, ativos e ousados; os guerreiros do Ar, ágeis e precisos; os guerreiros da Terra, fortes e resistentes; os guerreiros da Luz, sábios e determinados; e, por último, mas não menos importante, os guerreiros da Escuridão, sorrateiros e discretos. Um dia, porém, os Elementos entraram em guerra, pois cada um se achava mais forte e, por isso, com mais direito pelo comando. A Grande Mãe, magoada e triste por ver seus filhos destruindo sua amada terra e a si mesmos por um motivo tão inútil, tomou uma dolorosa e drástica decisão. Com um bem-planejado colapso no centro de tudo, ela separou o continente original, fragmentando-o, e com isso fazendo cada Elemento, e seus guerreiros, se concentrar em um._

_Assim surgiu cada Reino: O Reino Waterfall, cortado por rios puros e cristalinos, entremeado pelas mais diversas correntes d'água; o Reino Flare, perigoso para aqueles que não conseguem conviver com seus ativos e numerosos vulcões; o Reino Feather, de clima leve e meramente atrativo para furacões; o Reino Hana, imperado por frondosas árvores e pelo verde; o Reino Prism, onde o sol nunca se põe; e também o Reino Kurotsuki, o extremo oposto, onde a noite é eterna e seus companheiros celestes são as estrelas e a lua._

A sala se aquietou conforme a senhora fechou o antigo livro sobre seu colo. Inconscientemente dando um leve impulso em sua cadeira de balanço, a mulher de cabelos grisalhos escapando de um não tão firme coque correu o olhar por seus dois netos. O garoto, abraçado a uma almofada que colocara no chão, já se rendera ao sono. Porém, os brilhantes olhos verde-claros da caçula, que entravam em intenso contraste com alguns dos fios negros de seu cabelo que caíam em seu rosto, ainda esperavam por mais.

-Já acabou, vovó? – indagou a garota, ansiosa – Não tem mais?

-Claro que tem, minha querida. – riu a senhora

-Mas agora já é hora de dormir. – interrompeu uma voz vinda da porta

Ambas viraram-se para a mulher, que estava se abaixando para pegar o garoto, fazendo as pontas de seu longo cabelo tão negro quanto o de sua filha arrastarem pelo chão.

-Ah, mãe, eu quero ouvir mais! – choramingou a pequena – Eu não estou com sono!

A adulta suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

-Não, Rachel. Já são nove horas, e...

-Mas ainda tá claro! – protestou a garota, apontando para os raios alaranjados que escapavam por baixo da cortina pregada na janela

-Você sabe muito bem que isso de noite não existe. – rebateu a mãe

-Isso porque estamos no Reino Prism, minha pequena. – complementou a avó, ao que a garota assentiu, com uma expressão de entendimento

-Seja qual for o reino que estivermos, é hora das crianças dormirem. – ralhou a primeira, já a meio caminho da porta – Venha, Rachel.

A contragosto, e ainda resmungando, a garota se levantou, não sem antes desejar boa noite à avó, e seguiu a mãe. A mais velha continuou a balançar suavemente a sua cadeira, mirando o antigo livro, enquanto ouvia o barulho dos passos subindo as escadas. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu alguém descendo as mesmas apressadamente, logo se revelando sua filha. E, pela expressão da mulher, ela não parecia muito contente.

-Eu já disse para não ficar contando essas lendas para as crianças, principalmente para a Rachel. – repreendeu a morena – Ela é nova demais, e acredita em tudo o que falam. Já está até pensando que a noite existe mesmo! Ela vai acabar não discernindo a realidade dessas histórias bobas!

Calmamente, a senhora levantou-se e se dirigiu para a saída do cômodo. Porém, ela parou por um momento ao ficar ao lado da filha.

-Só não se esqueça de que todas as lendas, ou pelo menos algumas, tem um fundo de verdade. – murmurou, tocando de leve o ombro dela – Se não, elas simplesmente se perderiam.


End file.
